In the Middle of Summer
by Saxima
Summary: Songfic. Panic! At The Disco's "When the Day Met the Night" One day, the Moon found the Sun...who was drinking tea in a beautiful garden in the middle of summer...


**A/N-** Hiiiiiii~!! I pleased to say that I've finally finished my very first songfic!! This song was most befitting to the characters of Sasuke and Naruto, I mean come on!! you know it's true. So I hope you like it and I would love to see many reviews on this one with criticism and other comments so I can improve for my next songfic. (not that I have another one planned in my yellow notebook...I think) This was plot **#24** on the list. Go check out my poll so I know what stories you want me to write next please!!

**Disclaimer:** I, Asami, in no shaper, form, or way own the characters Sasuke and Naruto. If I did, things would happen. Very good things. Also, I have no ownership over the song "When the Day Met the Night" by Panic! At The Disco. That is their song. (plus it's one of my favorites~!!)

* * *

Hello, and good day to all. I'm here to sing you all a very strange but beautiful song about two beings who were so far apart, they were never supposed to meet. But when they did, it was one beautiful day in the middle of summer…

"_When the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night…"_

The sky was blue and cloudless. It was a perfect day to be out. And the sun was sitting out in her garden.

The sun wasn't just called "Sun", she did have a name, and that name was Uzumaki Naruko. She had eyes that put the most gorgeous ocean to shame. The sun goddess who was worshipped by all and loved by all, she was a symbol of hope to the people.

"_When the sun found the moon, she was drinking tea in a garden under the green umbrella trees,"_

Naruko was enjoying her tea in her beautiful garden that Mother Nature had given to her when the golden star was born. She sat in a chair woven of vines and strand of gold, drinking happily, wondering how the day was going to turn out.

It was warm and the smell of honeysuckle lingered around Naruko. She was humming to herself and didn't think of anything accept how the day was going to go. That was when she heard a soft voice from a distance, it chimed deeply like a silver bell. She stopped humming, put her tea down, and stood gracefully to turn around.

"_In the middle of summer…"_

It was a beautiful day in July…

"_When the moon found the sun, he looked like he was barely hanging on,"_

The moon god was handsome beyond description and just as the sun did, he had a name as well. Uchiha Sasuke was the name of the moon god who dwelled over the night. Being worshiped by many people at strike of midnight, Sasuke barely spoke a word to those he watched.

He was very weak at this time, and he didn't know exactly where he was in the time of the day. It was very bright and the closer he inched to a garden that had come into his view, the brighter the luminescence of the light became.

Sasuke wasn't expecting to see anyone in the high above where he was. He stood at the gate of the garden, which he found extremely beautiful. Then he saw something, something that was so much more perfect and stunning than the garden itself.

"_But her eyes save his life in the middle of summer."_

Without realizing it, the moon god had opened the gate and stood only feet from the magnificent goddess.

The moon stared at the sun and the sun stared at the moon. Neither of them had moved, but the silver and gold radiance the both gave off mixed into a color that was so very breathtaking

"_In the middle of summer, all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night. Summer, all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night. Summer, summer, summer… Golden when the day met the night."_

Naruko didn't know that the moon could be doing out at this time, but she didn't mind it. The silvery light he gave off was simply lovely in her mind.

Sasuke didn't know what Naruko, the sun goddess thought of him, but he didn't care. She was too beautiful for him to have anymore room in his mind to think about anything else.

They never thought they would see each other, but there they were, in the garden of the sun goddess, staring at each other as if they were the only things visible and nothing else.

"_So he said 'Would it be alright if we just sat and talked for a little while,'"_

The moon opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out and he shut it again. What was he going to say to her?

Naruko slowly began to inch her way to the moon, who was looking very weak at the moment. As soon as she was close enough to him, "Hello, I'm Naruko, the sun goddess." her melodic voice chimed. She didn't exactly know what to do, but she just smiled warmly at him.

Sasuke stood up strait with a little more effort than usual because he was weak, but he didn't want to relay that to the being before him, "This is very unexpected, to meet you, the sun goddess. I don't know why I'm here." he said. "I'm the moon god, Sasuke."

The sun frowned, "Yes, it is very odd to meet you in the middle of the day," she said. "But I'm glad I did anyways." she said, and once again smiled.

Sasuke sighed, he didn't know how much longer he was going to last, "If you don't mind," he began, "I would like to sit and have a conversation with you. Would…that be alright?" He then waited for her response, but it looked like she was already preparing more tea for the both of them.

"'_If an exchange for your time, I give you this smile.'"_

Sasuke didn't smile for just anyone, but to her, it was the only thing he could offer. "I don't have much right now, seeing as this isn't my time. But for your time, all I could give you is this smile." he explained softly.

Naruko stopped and looked up at the moon to see him smiling at her, and she smiled back.

"_So she said, 'That's okay, as long as you can make a promise,'"_

Sasuke wondered why Naruko was smiling at him, not saying anything. The sun was a more curious case than he thought she was.

"No, it's okay," she said, going over to him to grab his hand, "I just want you to do me a favor and make me a promise," she asked.

Sasuke didn't know what the promise was, but whatever it was, he was going to agree to it,

"'_Not to break my little heart and leave me all alone'"_

"What would you like me to promise you Naruko?" Sasuke asked, having his hand still held onto by Naruko. "I will keep it and hold it out."

"The promise, please make me a promise not to break my heart and leave me alone." she explained. "Our job, it's very lonely you know, and there's rarely anyone to talk to, so please, don't just disappear." she said.

Sasuke looked at her, by what she said, it looked like she'd had her heart broken before. Who would do that to a beautiful figure like the sun? She seemed so loving and kind.

"I promise not to leave you alone." he said. She smiled at him.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked.

And so they sat down and had a long conversation until the sun's light began to dim and the moon's lit brighter.

Naruko laughed, "I guess that's my cue to leave." she said, "I have to be on the other side of the world now."

Sasuke frowned. When Naruko saw it, she frowned too. "Don't worry," she said, "As long as you and I are the sun and the moon, we will always see each other." And with that, the sun disappeared in a flash of golden light. It was now the moon's turn.

"_Well he was just hanging around and he fell in love,"_

Sasuke and Naruko began to see each other more and more often now that they knew they both had the ability too. The one downside was that when it was the moon's turn to shine, the sun grew weak and vies versa, but all the same, they were happy when they were with each other.

Each time they were together, they became closer, learning a little bit more about each other. Down on Earth though, humans were going insane with their science and astronomy, trying to figure out why so many lunar and solar eclipses were happening. Sasuke and Naruko would watch, both laughing when a scientist thought he came close to the explanation, it was all rather funny.

"_And he didn't know how, but he couldn't get out."_

Sasuke never realized it, but by the end of July, he couldn't be away from the sun that became his light. She was just so…magnetizing and he couldn't get away, not that he wanted to. She was becoming the center of his whole world.

Naruko was feeling the same, and even more so with Sasuke keeping his promise not to leave her alone. That was a first, seeing as what happened with Mars… She began falling in love faster with Sasuke than he was with her.

"_Just hanging around and he fell in love…"_

And that was it, Sasuke had officially fallen in love with his opposite in every way. And she was perfect. He couldn't stand to be away from her any longer. Finally, in the middle of August, Sasuke, the moon itself, decided he was in love and that he would confess it to her, the sun.

They were both drinking hot tea with a hint of lemon in it on the chosen day.

Sasuke didn't know how to say "I love you" to another, he'd never done it before, and this was special, or so he figured. He'd seen many humans down on Earth do it, in several different ways, seeing several different outcomes that were happy and sad.

Sasuke didn't want his outcome to be a sad one… "Naruko," he said, putting his tea down gently. "I would like to tell you tell you something." he started.

Naruko put her tea down as well, looking at the moon with curiosity about what he wanted to tell her. "Yes, what is it?" she asked. She watched as he seized her hand in his, she then looked up at his face while he was looking back at her seriously. "Sasuke, is something…wrong."

The moon laughed, he guessed he was leading her on in the wrong direction, "No," he said, slowing his laughter, "Though I think what I want to tell you is kind of important." eh explained.

"Whatever it is, Sasuke, you can tell me and I will listen." she said.

"_In the middle of summer, all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night. Summer, all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night…."_

He took a slightly deep breath and, "I love you."

She looked at him, azure eyes slightly wide. "Sasuke you…"

"I love you." he repeated, "I love you sun. Ever since the first time I spotted you in your garden."

Naruko looked at him, knowing he was serious, but what could she say back? How could she say she loved him too? After the painful happening with Mars, could she really do that again?

Sasuke waited for her response, if she had one at all. Was he wrong? Did she not feel the same? Of course, they were the moon and the sun, they never were supposed to meet in the first place. Maybe this was a continuation of that fate after it was almost derailed. She would say something like that and make him leave, he knew it. But he still couldn't let go of her hand.

The sun took a deep breath, more of a deep breath than what the moon had taken. "Sasuke. You are the moon and I am the sun." she stated. "We…we were never supposed to meet, but nevertheless, we did. And I…I am very glad for that." she said.

The moon's hopes went from very low to higher and higher, though he didn't know why. What she was saying could be another form of goodbye, and that was something he didn't want. He loved the sun, she changed him with all the time they spent together, she'd broken the mask he always put up. He didn't want to leave her garden.

"Sasuke, I love you too." she said finally, smiling brightly. She firmed her grip on his hand, not knowing what to do next.

Luckily for her, Sasuke did. Naruko's grip on his and was good for him, and his reactions was putting his hand on her cheek and caressed it gently. He watched smiling as her cheeks developed a red tint to them. "Naruko, sun goddess, I love you very much." And he kissed her, in turn, Naruko kissed him back.

When she pulled away, "Sasuke, my god of the moon, I love you and always will until the end of time."

No one ever thought it would happen, but it did. The moon fell in love with the sun and the sun fell in love with the moon. It was a beautiful thing indeed.

~*~*~*~"_When the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky. All was golden when the day met the night." ~*~*~*~_

_

* * *

_

So, did you like it? I sure hope so, after all, this was my first songfic!!! Please R&R~!!!  
Thank you~!!!


End file.
